villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bonecrusher (Transformers Film Series)
'''Bonecrusher is a minor villain from the live action Transformers films. He is a Decepticon full of hatred who hates everything, even Megatron himself. ' Transformers (2007) Movie Bonecrusher was first seen hiding in a motor pool on a military base when he received a message from Starscream to mobilize after Frenzy discovered the whereabouts of Megatron & the Allspark. He left the base & replied he is "rolling" out. He then joined Devastator & Barricade on the highway to confront the Autobots & their human allies who have the Allspark in their possession. Devastator wandered elsewhere, so Barricade & Bonecrusher continued the pursuit on the freeway. Barricade active his sirens to clear a path. Bonecrusher was unsatisfied with this that he rammed on a car & started scooping vehicles with his shovel out of the way. The Autobots didn't find this suspicious until Sam Witwicky recognizes Barricade & warned them. Optimus Prime, Ironhide & Ratchet aligned to protect Bumblebee from the Decepticon clutches. After Barricade pulled over the side of the road, Bonecrusher transformed while still moving & skated his way onto the Autobot leader, while crushing a car in the process. Optimus Prime transformed to stop him. Bonecrusher in turn smashed his way onto a bus & rushed towards the Autobot leader, tackling him & pushing him off of the overpass, dragging the Autobot leader with him as the ladder of his vehicle mode fell off. When they landed, he sucker-punched Optimus, who then punched him so hard his left eye popped out of its socket, while being watched by a kid in a SUV who claimed it was cool, only to be hugged by his frightened mother. The two played a little cat & mouse fight along the overpasses. After Optimus jumped down on a ground level, Bonecrusher swung his claw right at him while screaming madly. This gave Optimus an opportunity to unsheath his energon sword, which he used to slice off Bonecrusher's right arm and then jabbed it through his neck, partially severing it. Optimus then wrenched the Decepticon's head from his neck & tossed it aside. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Despite being killed in the previous film, Bonecrusher (or presumingly a lookalike drone) was briefly seen among the Decepticon reinforcements in the battle on Egypt alongside Scrapper, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Rampage, Ravage & nameless Decepticon protoforms. He was briefly encountered by Ironhide & the Autobot sisters when they tried to rescue Sam & Mikaela from the Decepticons, shooting alongside Megatron, killing Arcee & Elita-1 in the process. He was probably soon killed on an the airstrike. Transformers: The Ride Bonecrusher also appeared in the Universal Studios Attraction Transformers: The Ride as one of the Decepticons encountered. He is seen rolling in & attacked Evac & Sideswipe, after they just escaped Devastator. He transformed & began swinging his claw wildly as Sideswipe stops him. Sideswipe is not strong enough to hold him off but did manage to severe his claw. Bonecrusher was then dispatched when Evac landed some well-placed shots to his chest & head, falling into the pavement as the Autobot rolled on. Gallery Tf bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher's vehicle mode, a Buffalo MPCV mine clearing truck Bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher about to ram the bus 250px-Movie2007 Bonecrusher attacks Prime.jpg|Bonecrusher Vs Optimus Prime 455px-HeatScramble MovieBonecrusher.jpg|Artwork of Bonecrusher after ramming the bus 250px-Movie Bonecrusher face.jpg|Bonecrusher's angry glare 250px-Movie Bonecrusher dies.jpg|Bonecrusher's death 800px-ROTF Protoform army.jpg|Bonecrusher in the second film in his vehicle mode BuffaloMPVDecepticon.jpg|Bonecrusher in the second film in his robot mode Video Trivia *Outside the film series, Bonecrusher is actually a Constructicon who transforms into a bulldozer & forms Devastator's left arm. Many fans corrected Michael Bay for this. **Rampage in the second film however reprises his original incarnation as a Constructicon. *Despite having a limited screentime, Bonecrusher is perhaps one of Michael Bay's favorite Transformer in the film series. Even his new dog that appeared in the sequel is named after him. *Bonecrusher's vehicle mode is a Buffalo MPCV mine clearing truck which is used for clearing mines. Production manager Jeff Mann stated he was impressed with the vehicle's fork that he chose it as Bonecrusher's vehicle mode, though in truth the real Buffalo MPCV doesn't have a huge fork as the image is Photoshopped. *Despite being killed in the first film, it is claimed in the toyline Bonecrusher survived from decapitation from his fight with Optimus Prime & is seeking revenge on the latter. This can be proven in the PSP game adaptation of the film wherein he retreated after being defeated by the Autobot leader. **He nearly shares a similar status with Blackout in the second film, though in the latter's case his lookalike is named. Even Ironhide claimed he is not sure who this lookalike is due to having the same alt mode & robot mode & he called him "Bonecrusher impostor". **Some fans nicknamed Bonecrusher's lookalike from the second film "Gravedigger". *Bonecrusher's fighting styles are modeled after football & hockey players. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minor Villains Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Barbarian Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Villains